1. Field
The following description relates to a wearable mobile device and a method of detecting a biosignal with a wearable mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
The widespread use of smart mobile terminals is resulting in the development of new forms of wearable mobile devices as well as diversification of such devices.
Some wearable mobile devices are equipped not only with a function of displaying information about a mobile terminal, but also with a function of detecting a biological signal from a user to monitor the health conditions of the user. Wearable mobile devices that measure biosignals are implemented in various configurations. For example, one type of such devices is a watch-type device that may monitor a heart rate of the user wearing the device using a photoplethysmography (PPG) sensor.
To detect a biological signal from the body of the user, a sensor in a watch-type device needs to be attached close to the skin of the user. However, to achieve the close contact between the sensor and the skin, the device may be positioned unnecessarily and excessively tight around the skin. Accordingly, a user wearing such a wearable mobile device may feel that his or her wrist or body part wearing the device is constricted by the device.
Furthermore, the constriction experienced by the user may intensify due to the fact that the wearable mobile device is closely attached to the skin at all times, even when the device is not detecting the biological signals from the user. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce a wearable mobile device that accurately detects biological signals while providing comfort to the user.